narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Forum:Kommen Sasuke und Sakura zusammen?
Hay, ich finde, wenn es Romantik in der Serie gibt, dann sollten auch die richtigen Charaktäre zusammengehören. Meine Vorstellung davon, dass Sakura und Naruto am Ende ein glückliches Leben miteinander führen, macht mich krank. Ich habe Sasuke ins Herz geschlossen und ich bin dafür, dass er statt Naruto mit Sakura am Ende eine glückliche Beziehung führt. Denn ich habe noch Hoffnungen davon, dass Sasuke doch noch andere Gefühle außer Hass empfinden wird. Naruto passt eher zu Hinata! Mich interressiert eure Meinung! Also schreib! ^^ Hii ich wäre auch dafür wenn Kishi, Naruto und Hinata zusammen bringen würde da beide gut zusammen passen würden, was bei Sakura und Naruto nicht der Fall wär. ;D Pain88 Dissi 02:42, 7.Mär. 2011 Wer mit wem zusammen kommt stand noch nie bei Naruto im vordergrund. Kishi geht es eher um den Kampf/Freundschaft zwischen Naruto und Sasuke. Wer mit wem zusammen kommt ist eher dritt- oder vierrangig. Ich bin komplett deiner Meinung, Naruto und Sakura ein Paar? Das könnte ich mir nicht vorstellen!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ich bin dafür, dass Sakura und Sasuke zusammen kommen, dass wäre soooooo cooool!!Wenn du mehr über meine Meinung herausfinden möchtest, kannst du im Forum:Ist es Liebe? nachschauen es würde mich freuen!!!!!! by SasuSaku::) ich will nicht eure traumtänzerei stören, aber seit mal froh wenn sasuke und sakura den krieg überhaupt überleben ... und naruto ist auch kein liebesmanga >.< LipiNoBakuha 17:12, 31. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Nur weil du dass soo denkst muss es nicht so sein, jeder hat seine eigene Meinung!!!! Und ja, du hast recht mit dem überleben....aber trotzdem finde ich es sooo!!!!!!!By SasuSaku::) @Lipi: Klar ist Naruto kein liebesmanga, aber du kennst ja die Japaner (immer ein Happy End XD). @SasuSaku: klar hat jeder eine eigene Meinung. Und das mit dem überleben usw. ist nunmal Lipis Meinung XD[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 17:30, 31. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Ok, hast wahrscheinlich recht!!Reagiere manchmal übertrieben. Aberdanke für deinen Beitrak!!!SasuSaku::) Obwohl es kein liebes manga ist finde ich das einer unbedingt mit jemandem zusammen kommen muss. Kakashi. Das wär so lustig wenn sich kakashi mit seinem team auf ne mission vorbereitet und dann seine freundin vorbeukommt und jedesmal mega die gefühle zeigt xDDDDDD. Dann würde man ihn in solchen momenten mal in einem völlig anderen licht stehen. Auch das gesicht von seinem team wäre in so einem moment bestimmt mega lustig. kakashi-san 16:10, 1. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Stimmt wäre bestimmt cool ,aber wenn jetzt in dem moment ein kampf wäre? Würde das dann nicht ablenken(also vom kampf ablenken)?????!!! LG. Kairi98 Hey, ich bin dafür, dass Naruto mit Sakura zusammen kommt, da Naruto immer an Sakuras Seite war, sie immer angefeuert hat und oftmals gerettet. Naruto hat es verdient. Wobei Naruto sagte mal in einer Folge, dass es ihn nicht depressiv machen würde falls Sakura sich nicht für Naruto entscheiden sollte. Er will, dass sie glücklich ist. Ich persönlich finde Sasuke MUSS einfach sterben. Ich kann ihn einfach nicht leiden, dieses auf Böse getue etc. einfach dumm. Naruto und Hinata passen auch gut zusammen. Hätte ich nichts gegen :). Aber in einer Folge, als Naruto mit seiner Mutter spricht, sagt sie "Such dir eine wie mich" aufgrund der Tatsache, dass die Mutter sehr Sakura ähnelt, könnten dort einige Zusammenhänge herrschen, falls ich nicht zuviel herbeizaubere :)). MfG Samehada5 , 11.09.2012, 22:26 (UTC) Hi, Ich finde das Sasuke und Sakura ein paar werden sollten, weil Sakura Sasuke ja sowieso nie aufgeben wird. Sasuke der hatte ja fast nie was dagegen das Sakura ihm umarmt hat und bei Ino hat er gleich das Gesicht verzogen. Naruto und Hinata sind auch total süß und Hinata Liebt Naruto ja auch schon voll lange. Naruto hat ja auch mal gesagt das er Mädchen wie Hinata sehr mag. Es ist so gerecht wen sie mal mehr Liebe hätten weil es meist ehr Traurig, Lustig u.s. ist die Liebe ist kam dabei. Ist es etwa zu viel verlangt das sie ihre Liebe erwidert kriegen? Nein finde ich nicht also. LG. Adri Hi! Wo ihr meint, bei den Japanern immer Happy End, das schon, aber es ist oft so das am Ende niemand mit irgendjemandem zusammen ist.( Bsp.: Prinzessin Mononoke; Die Reise nach Agharta; ...) Grüße, Akaya. ;)